Gothic Empire
The Gothic Empire, formed in the year 989, with all it's power and glory, is the single biggest empire to have ever been framed on the earth's surface. Towering over our ''world's Roman Empire, British Empire, and Mongol Empire, in terms of esteem and influence over it's people. First constructed from a youngling's dream to break the boundaries of Europe in the 10th century, to his descendants disputes in the 14th. From a king's love for a damsel, to one's love for Gods. Emperors and Ministers alike, have reigned over this domain for a millennium, scorching through the years admired as super-beings facing God through conquest and war, justice, and missions. As their predominant vocation is described in the Troth of Ptolemy, '"To represent wisdom, to exalt power, to define our existence". 'This colossal Empire is immortal in the eyes the masses of people, whom are just as revered as any emperor is. Instead of focusing on power and wealth, they focus on wisdom and intelligence, which is why the Gothic Empire is greater than any other nation tenfold, and to this day, they are. Founding The Holy Pharidiam, which had existed for six centuries, after the Istrus Revolution in 380 A.D, has just found their new monarch, or what they called, "Pharid". After the death of Pharid Christian XII in 987, Pharid Rackhir, a general at 24 years, was inherited and appointed by God as king, but yet a king of nothing. Virtually all of Northern Italy was what he now owned, and it was simply not enough. As much as he was a king, he felt nothing. The nothingness that drove him mad and greedy, and drove others to fear the Pharid would face similar demises to the misers in the ''Towers of Villa. His servants and ministers believed he was wicked, people reprimanded him, until he snapped. Rackhir snapped into madness and on the day of June 5, 987, he gathered the military and marched on his own kingdom within weeks, crushing and demolishing the buildings of the capital, Ptolemias, burning the country-side, killing the farm animals and croppers, and burning the estates of the noble. Rackhir then marched back into Ptolemias to perceive what he's just done. When he did, it is said that he ceased in Centrum Quadratum, and laughed at the corpses of his ministers, asking "Who's wicked now, Aaron?" to them, referencing Petranus brilliantly. ]] Early Gothic Empire 989 - 1294 The new Emperor, Rackhir I, the "seven foot giant" was in power of Ptolemias. As the first military-controlled nation reigning in that city since the Dictatorship in 80 BCE, just over 1,000 years before his time. The first act that Rackhir formalized was to murder the rest of his family as to not leave any claimants to his position, the exact time where he met and married Isabelle de Ligeux who became famous for her attractiveness; Rackhir called her the "heiress of Daisy". As his new family, Isabelle was expected to give birth to a son, but was unable to for 6 years. Emperor Rackhir also commissioned Emperor's Palace, which would be the residing place of all royal members and families of the Gothic Empire until the year 1301. He waited in Emperor's Palace for years before his son was born, for then, he could go back to war, conquering and pillaging with his men. Rhysorian was Rackhir's possibly, best friend, and was his right hand man for the years during his revolution and after. Hoping to invade Kinford was Rhysorian's idea, one that Rackhir took into consideration from the beginning, but in the time he waited for his son to be born, he could not risk his life without an heir. So, he had turned to the only man he truly trusted, and sent him to the mission. Invasion of Kinford ]] The "Great Campaign" as he put it, Rhysorian began the invasion of Kinford in the early days of 991. It was the cross from the peninsula to the great lands of the north. More specifically, the region of Germany. The conquest of Kinford was rather less of a conquest, and more of a colonization process, due to the Swiss Alps barricading them from the technology of Ptolemias. As a result, they were barbarians, yet still, when Rhysorian performed genocide and pillaged the towns and villages, he was treated as a genius general, one so great that upon his return after the invasion, Rackhir gave him the nickname of "Great". One that would not be bestowed upon anyone else until the 1619. ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ Conquest of Oenipons The year is 1010. When the birth of Rackhir's son came, he named him "Rackhir" as he wanted his name to grow throughout the centuries. Little Rackhir was thrown with his mother to be taken care of once he was old enough, as father Rackhir went back to conquering unseen lands. Oenipons was the Iberian lands, the plan to send his galleys and battle the "Matias" people as they were called, was going to reincarnate Ptolemias, but if only he had known what a mess the war would be. Upon arrival to the eastern Oenipons lands, Rackhir was not kindly greeted by the Matias people, who were separated from the rest of the world for a millennium. As a result, they were warlords, prepared and equipped for war. The Matias people never knew it was the successors to Ptolemias who invaded them, and if they did, the berserkers defending would by twice as strong, as it was ultimately their relatives who betrayed them. Battle of Oenipons Rackhir was prevented from entering onto the land by a cliff, resulting in an amphibious assault which allowed the Matias army to launch arrows from above, that the Gothic navy countered with by turtling (Testudo Formation) but were eventually forced to retreat and seek shore that was closer to the sea. They sailed sideways, however the Matias army followed them from above, and as the coastline got lower, the Gothic navy was unshackled from the Mediterranean, and made their comeback. Their ships were damaged and men were brutally stabbed from the above by spears, the Gothic navy's morale was boundless for revenge, and would retaliate on the Matias army. The battle wasn't a battle, it was genocide. Rackhir famously allowed the men of his army to go through the town squares, rape and keep women for themselves, and so is the reason he is called cruel today. At the time however, the achievements of his victories lead the people believing he was up there with Aaron or Ptolemy in rank. And perhaps he wanted it that way. Perhaps Rackhir wanted to be the next God, or the next Cleophilus, or maybe just himself. The fact of the matter is though, that Rackhir was terrified throughout his reign. He wasn't a vicious and emotionless god, he was an obscure, normal, intelligent, scholar at one point who was unlucky enough to inherit a kingdom through a childless cousin, and thrown into a position he hated. Through fear of denial, is why Rackhir was cruel; he still had the mind of a 24 year old awkward king being rejected and dismissed by his ministers as wicked. Rackhir needed to be a sturdy man, with muscle and height he showed, but was fragile from his past. At 58 years of age he died, in the year 1018. Young Rackhir was to become Emperor now. Emperor La Konig ]] Twenty two years old and emperor, La Konig changed his regal name from possibly being Rackhir II. The reason is unknown, possibly because of his father's savage behavior symbolized in the name itself. What is known though, is that his reign was only 380 days, due to being assassinated in Manchester, Oeinipons on tour. The main suspect for the assassination is a skilled archer named Raymond who not only shot him from a far distance, but as a moving target. Raymond was never caught, and would stay in the Gothic army for years until his retirement. As for the unfortunate death of the emperor who never had a chance to complete anything, it was time to move on. Not every monarch can be "The Great". ]] Emperor Thomas I When the news of his brothers death reached Prince Thomas, he was not grieving nor mournful, he was ecstatic. Thomas had thought his life would be hell, living as the "junior" of the family, and never the senior, he had prophesied his life of Emperor as a child, watching his father rule the land, and to spontaneously become one, he had purpose. Emperor Thomas was not a great emperor, he was no poor one either. He was "The Peacf Conquest of Hansburg 12th Century First Matias Genocide Second Matias Genocide Death of Xalvador I Marcus-Gabriel's Empire 1294 - 1301 Marcus I Marcus II The Capron Dispute 1301 - 1377 Battle of Roseway Assassination of Alice 1st Revival Battle of Birggenstein 2nd Revival Siege of Birgghenstein Battle of Roseway 3rd Revival Battle of Roseway Marriage of Kann and Elizabeth Middle Aged Gothic Empire 1377 - 1577 Conquest of Istrus Imperial Union of 1430 Crisis of the 15th century Bastard on the Throne The Constitution Age of Expansion 1577 - 1689 Ayranian Campaign Gretchenese Campaign Conquest of Istranople Hagköping Campaign Carlowing Campaign The Phantom Pandemic Gothic Golden Age 1689 - 1807 The Berlin Cathedral Kapil Lease Roseway Palace Fire at Whales Landing The Steam Train Palpella Campiagn An Industrial Empire Auctoritas Conquest of Iceland Hamivian Era 1807 - 1898 Population Boom of 1828 Abdication of Simon II Reign of Georgianna Alexandrian Era 1898 - 1947 Creation of the Tank Creation of the Airplane Creation of the Nuclear Bomb Creation of the Hydrogen Bomb 2nd Kapil Lease Moon Landing Kapil War Modern Age 1947 - today